The present invention relates to an artificial tree or foliage article provided with optical fibres. It is known to provide an artificial tree such as a Christmas tree with a plurality of optical fibres and a light source directed at proximal ends of the fibres, so that at distal ends thereof light is emitted from the fibre ends creating a visually striking and decorative effect. Such a tree is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,571 to Morgan.
In a development of this arrangement, the present invention seeks to provide a tree of this type having enhanced decorative effect.
According to the present invention there is provided an artificial tree or foliage article provided with at least one bundle of optical fibres having a proximal end at which, in use, a light source is directed, and a distal end, wherein adjacent the distal end the fibres are bent sharply to induce fractures therein.
At the points where the fibres are bent sharply the light is reflected or otherwise disposed from the fractures within the fibres thereby increasing the decorative effect.
In a preferred embodiment the optical fibres are bent so as to splay radially outwardly from the fibre bundle. The fibres of each bundle may be secured by tape along their length up to a short distance from the tips of the fibres, the fibres being sharply bent at the position where the tape finishes. The position at which the fibres are sharply bent may be in the region of 5 cm from the tips of the fibres. The tree or foliage article may have a central trunk or stem with a plurality of branches, wherein the bundles of fibres extend along the central trunk or stem with individual bundles of fibres extending along individual branches.
In a further aspect, the invention resides in an artificial tree comprising a hollow trunk and a plurality of branches connected to the trunk, a plurality of bundles of optical fibres extending along the inside of the trunk from a lower end thereof at which, in use, a light source is directed, and exiting the trunk adjacent to the individual branches along which the bundles are led, the fibres being sharply bent at regions near to the fibre ends so that the fibres have light-dispersing fractures therein.
In a further aspect, the invention resides in a method of forming an artificial tree or foliage article having a plurality of branches and a plurality of optical fibres, comprising: (a) providing bundles of fibres which are secured to extend along respective branches; and (b) near ends of the fibre bundles, sharply bending the fibres so as to induce fractures within the fibres.